


Hunting Sucks

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set place in season 8, in some random spot when Castiel doesn't have his Grace. The Winchesters & Cas go hunting in North Dakota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything from the show in any way, shape, or form.

It had been a week since Castiel had lost his Grace and became human. Sure, he could do certain things beyond normal human capabilities, but he was a mortal human. He got hurt, it didn't heal instantly. It would take time to get used to. Sam, Dean, and Castiel had been searching for ways to regain his Grace, ways to return the angels back to heaven. 

They had been told about a particular coven of witches in North Dakota. Dean was rather excited to go, as he had never been there, which was unusual. They had driven far to arrive there, and it had been a long and hot drive. Once they had arrived in a small middle-of-nowhere town, towards the South/North Dakota border. Sam and Castiel had been in charge of research. They had looked up folklore, studied the weird events happening in the area, and tried to figure out how they would charge ahead. Dean had been the one going around for information and asking around town. 

After three days, they had decided to go after them.

The witches lived together in a very grandiosemanor in the forest bordering the small town. The coven was composed of about eight females, seven males and two demons. Sam and Castiel hadn't known about the demons involved, and so all three were unprepared. Within seconds of infiltrating, they had been discovered and separated into different areas of the house- Dean trapped in the cool cellar, Sam on the fourth (and final) story (practically the attic), and Castiel on the second floor, in the living room. Sam fought off three of the females and two of the males. Castiel dealt with two females and three males. Dean was left with three females, two males, and both demons. All three did the best they could.

Sam was the most prepared, despite his recent scare after almost killing himself trying to close the gates of hell. He had the most weapons and was more ready than the others. He took them down as fast as he could, before he rushed down to help Cas. Castiel was still weak; the loss of his grace had been a major blow, and he was still learning how to fight the human way. He had been tossed around and screwed with before Sam had gotten there. But with Sammy backing him up, they were able to take those down. Together, they ran into the cellar to bust out Dean.

Dean was hurt by far the worst. The demons manipulated him, banged him around. The witches used their abilities to make his insides revolt against everything that had been inside of his stomach, along with possibly half a lung. They had snapped his arm, broken ribs, given him a concussion and sliced into his skin so many times, He could hardly stand on his own by the time Sam and Cas arrived.

The sight that greeted them was foul. Sam and Cas automatically ran toward Dean, to try and lift him gently to his feet. Cas used Ruby's knife to stab the demons, whose true forms he could still see under their human faces. He was banged up, but managed to attack properly and kill them. Sammy managed to get rid of the last female witch, as Dean had miraculously managed to gank the rest of them. Sam and Cas lifted Dean gently, putting his arms around their shoulders. They helped him out of the house and to the Impala, where Cas sat with him in the back seat. Sammy slid into the driver's seat, driving with one arm, since the other had a dislocated shoulder. 

The drive back to the motel was practically silent. It was very late at night, close to 2 in the morning. They drove through the vast forest, Sam cautiously maneuvering his way out. In the back seat, Cas looked down at Dean with great sorrow written on his face. Dean's vision was blurry, but even he could see the emotion sprawled across Castiel's face. 

"Wha?" He slurred together as he asked. 

"I-I can't heal you, Dean. I can't heal you or Sam." He said in as stoic of a voice as he could manage. Cas was deeply upset by this and it rang through, clear as a bell, to the Winchester brothers. "I'm sorry." He apologized, unable to meet Dean's eyes or look at Sam's worried gaze. Shame and guilt began eating at the man, gnawing painfully at him. 

"Cas. I's fine. See? 'M not even hur' tha' badly," Dean slurred his attempt at comforting his only friend. "I'll be f'ne, Cas." Castiel nodded slowly, not really feeling any better about his uselessness, but knowing nothing he could say would ever convince his stubborn friend. 

"I am truly sorry, Dean. And to you as well, Sam." Cas said. 

"It's okay, Cas. We've handled injuries like this before, and we can do it again. Don't worry about it," Sam quickly reassured. "We can fix you up, too,"

Dean slurred as his eyelids began to close and he started to drift to sleep. "D'n't worry, Cas. It'll be okay." he said, and finally drifted to sleep. Cas sighed and closed his eyes, following Dean into sleep. The road to recovery for all was hard. But they never gave up, they never stopped moving forward. And within a week, they were all physically healed. 

They were going to be okay.


End file.
